Just Dan and Phil
by VampireFluteChick
Summary: Dan and Phil are just two people who live in the same world we do. They have fun, they feel pain, and they fall in love just like any other person in the world. However, what would make falling in love any fun without the thrill of adventure, mystery, and uncertainty? What does it mean to make your story special while still just being Dan and Phil? That's what we're going to see!


**Hey guys! So, I have been recruited onto the ranks of the Phan ship, and here I am testing my worth at writing a fanfiction about them! I'm hoping to make this a multi chapter story but warning, updates will be slow. Anyone who has read Kicked Out knows this to well. Well, without lecturing you further I introduce to you **

**Chapter 1: A Spark**

Dan woke to a loud crash echoing down the hallway that was shortly followed by a miniature earthquake vibrating through his room, sending his plastic Guitar Hero controller to fall onto the ground and nightstand quivering violently next to his head. Groaning loudly he rolled sloppily onto his right side to face his lamp. Shoving his arm out from the wad of fabric that was his comforter he groped blindly for the slim switch that would result in the blinding light he needed at the moment. His fumbling fingers finally brushed past the cold metal protruding from the base of the lamp, and he groggily smiled. With a small twitch of his pointer finger his room was suddenly flooded with harsh yellow light. Cringing away in pain the still half asleep brunet squinted as his tired eye adjusted to the brutal change in lighting. When he was mostly able to see, meaning he could determine where his door was, Dan flung his black comforter onto the ground in a disregarded pile. Staggering under the effects of sleep his feet made quiet shuffling sounds as their bare skin tread lightly on the plush carpet. With his eyes fully adjusted to the shadowy darkness Dan shoved his door open with an annoyed sigh and began his journey to the sight of the broken object. It had sounded like it was glass hitting tile, so most likely the kitchen, which meant he and Phil were either down a mug or bowl.

Pressing his hand against the wall to steady himself the young man grumbled down the small hallway. Knowing he was nearing the kitchen he began thinking of every scenario that could have possibly resulted in the horrifically loud crash that had the power to wake him, all of which including his best friend, and flat mate, Phil. Rubbing his eyes with his free hand Dan tried not to think of the horrific sight he was sure was waiting for him. He was a heavy sleeper who quite enjoyed his bed, so the single fact alone that the noise had even woken him terrified him, sending his groggy mind to terrifying places. He pictured every dish, bowl, glass, and mug they owned in shards on the floor with Phil standing guiltily amid the pile, his face frozen with shock and a single spoon clutched in his hand, Dan's cereal sitting readily on the counter.

"Ouch! Damn it!" Dan shrieked as he clutched his nose as he slammed straight into the glass door leading into the kitchen. A slew of jumbled foul words flew from his mouth as he doubled over in pain, his hand suddenly wet with something warm and copper scented as he clutched at his face.

"Dan!? Is that you?!" Phil's voice squeaked from the other side of the glass veil. There was the sound of feet slapping against tile then a dramatic swish as a slight breeze washed over Dan who was still recovering from the horrific assault. He could make out Phils' approaching figure through his blurry vision. His annoyance flared as he remembered why he was even there, clutching his face in the middle of the night with an injured nose and smudge print on the glass. Forgetting the metallic smelling substance on his hand and goose bumps rippling down his spine he strode into the kitchen, much to Phil's surprise, his anger forming words that he gladly let fall from his lips.

"No, I'm a burglar here to steal the Hello Kitty mug." He deadpanned. "Of course it's me you twit! Now, what the hell were you doing down here that resulted in that awful crash!?" He demanded, hands on hips and cold look in his eyes. Phil's terrified gaze turned into one of shame as it sunk to the floor. His reply came in an embarrassed mumble that barely reached the volume of a stutter.

"I was trying to make a bowl of cereal and when I was reaching for my bowl a gust of wind rattled the widow, startling me. I was so surprised I kind of…dropped the bowl…..on my foot."

Dan nearly missed the end of his friends' explanation. Nearly.

Phil hung his head in shame, but Dan wasn't focused on that. Instead his eyes darted to the raven haired boys' feet. A small gasp released itself from the back of his throat as he spotted the thick line of crimson flowing across the top of Phils pale skin and onto the cold floor. Without thinking he felt his knees hit the hard tile as he reached out gently to lightly wipe away the flow of blood so he could see the wound. Beside the wounded appendage Dan could see shattered pieces of porcelain littering the floor. However, he was more concerned with the amount of miniscule shards that had imbedded themselves into his friends' skin. Phil reflexively jerked at Dan's touch, but then watched as his friend examined his foot. Biting the corner of his lower lip, a habit he had picked up from watching too much anime, he tried not to wince as the cold air assaulted his gash. With a dissatisfied sigh Dan wearily rose to his feet and faced Phil.

"Go sit down on the couch while I go get stuff to clean up your foot." He instructed. However Phil just stood frozen in his place, eyes wide in horror. Curious and a little afraid, Dan posed his next question.

"What's wrong?"

He was taken by surprise when Phil's hands were suddenly around his face as the blue eyed boy stepped closer, their faces mere inches apart. Dan tensed at the close proximity, but Phil didn't notice the panicked look in his deep brown eyes.

"How can you not feel the massive amounts of blood gushing out of your nose!?" Came Phil's unbelieving reply. Suddenly the copper scent flooding into Dan's broken nostrils and attacked his now fully awake mind. Groaning slightly he felt himself leaning forwards at an alarming rate, his knees suddenly weak and unable to support his weight. He had never been one for bloody noses, especially when they were at this caliber. They always seemed to send his mind into overdrive, usually resulting in a brief black out and Jell-O like muscles. Phil gave a small gasp of surprise as his best friends collapsed into his arms, his bloody face fully enveloped in his flannel shoulder. Staggering backwards slightly under the weight, Phil felt the small of his back press up against the counter. Unsure of what to do he awkwardly wrapped his arms around a seemingly lifeless Dan and began shuffling his way out of the kitchen and into the dark lounge. Struggling to open the door and not fall over at the same time, Phil finally managed to make into the dark room and over to the couch. Dropping Dan not so gracefully onto the black leather like material, Phil let out a heavy breath as he sat dawn next to the brown haired boy. His throbbing foot was killing him and the feeling of blood squishing between his toes was making him sick.

A small jerk of movement distracted him from his painful feelings as Dan let out a small moan. Phil could see his deep chocolate eyes flittering open and smiled to himself as the soft rays of moonlight flickered off the young man's long lashes. Phil had noticed Dan's particularly long lashes a while back while they were filming their second Krave Challenge video, the water race. It was a small detail Phil had been surprised he had noticed as he watched Dan emerge from the chaotic water in his sopping dinosaur suit, full focus on capsizing his unstable raft. Dan hadn't noticed Phil staring at him then, which the blue eyed boy knew was for the best, with a look of curiosity. With his downcast gaze Dan had unknowingly given Phil a perfect view of his luxurious lashes. From that moment on every time Phil looked or thought of Dan that was the first thing he saw. As said boy came to, his unsure gaze met Phil's, and the older young man felt his cheeks flush slightly. For the first time in what seemed like months he was thanking God for the heavy darkness.

"Wh-what happened?" Dan question as he sat up. The bleeding had stopped and whatever of it that had made it onto Dan's' pale face was growing stiff and flakey. Before Phil could give a reply Dan's soft eyes widened as he tensed. Raising his hands to probe his sore face he stopped halfway when he remembered they were also tinged with deep red from his previous examination of Phil's foot.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Phil. I don't handle nosebleeds well, and for some reason I almost always black out. I don't know what it is. I can handle other people's blood and even my own, as long as it isn't a nosebleed." Dan quickly explained. Phil was only half listening as he had already forgiven Dan. Nodding when he heard him finish speaking, Phil gave out a small chuckle.

"Look at us. Both bleeding, one having just regained consciousness and the other unable to walk. There should be people assigned to look after us." He joked. Dan smiled and joined in with a light laugh, all the tense energy vanishing from his muscles.

"I know right! Looks like we're just going to have to take care of each other." He replied. Phil nodded in agreement, his smile broadening. However, as Dan felt the words leave his lips he couldn't help but feel a sort of tightness in his chest. It was as if he was afraid Phil would cringe away from the statement. The feeling was shorty replaced as his heartrate spiked momentarily in happiness.

"_What the hell?" _Dan asked himself mentally, his smile never falling from his lips as he saw Phil continue joking around, wide hand gestures and animated faces included. However Dan wasn't listening to anything he was saying as he became lost in his appearance. The dripping rays of bright moonlight accented Phil's bright blue eyes, and for the first time Dan realized just how magnificent they were. It was if someone had mixed all the worlds' fun and laughter with the sea and placed them in glass orbs taken from the very sky itself. As Phil continued to speak Dan couldn't help but notice a sort of shimmer in their intoxicating hue that made his stomach flutter.

But just as soon as the feeling had come, it left, leaving Dan confused and with a slight tinge in his cheeks. It was then that Dan realized the room had gone silent.

"Well, uh, seeing as I am now functioning again I'll go get that stuff to take care of your foot and clean my face up!" He sputtered out hoping he didn't sound as awkward as he felt. Rising swiftly to his feet he strode past a slightly concerned Phil as he embarked on his mission to the bathroom, leaving his friend alone in the empty lounge. While Phil sat there he felt something itching at his nose, a sort of scent to faint to recognize with his normal breathing. Listening intently for the soft swoosh of the glass door closing, he inhaled deeply as the sound echoed through the room. The smell was sweet like cinnamon, yet it held a certain flavor that for some reason made Phil smile. Exhaling, he breathed deeply once more, determined to place the oddly familiar scent. He knew the smell somehow, and felt like it was something he had been around nearly every day. Closing his eyes he focused on the scent. He let it wash over him in gentle waves, then completely overtake him into a world where everything was calm and safe.

_"Dan" _

Eyes snapping wide open, Phil realized what the scent was. It was Dan's cologne from the previous day lingering on his pale skin and soft brown hair. Immediately Phil felt his body go tense, his heartrate spiking and nerves burning. It was like at that very moment he was alive to the tenth power. His thoughts were thundering lightning storms and his breaths were gusting bursts of wind raging inside his rib cage. He let out a small puff of breath and sunk into the supporting arms of the dented couch as his mind swam with confusion. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, he tried to think out all the reasons as to why he may be acting the way he was.

_"Well, finding out a scent you are oddly attracted to belongs to you best friend would make you feel kind of weird I guess." _Phil began telling himself, his heart rate slowly returning back to its normal pace along with his fuller breaths. The intoxicating scent still danced in his mind and tingled his nose each time he took a new breath. _"But it would make sense to enjoy it since you're used to smelling it nearly every day." _He continued reasoning. However, there was still something of an itch at the back of his mind that seemed to tell him there was more to the story. Phil ignored this disturbance though knowing that if he did so long enough, it would most likely vanish like everything else that usually ended up back there. It's not that he tried to avoid things, he just didn't think it was important, and was most likely him just overthinking the matter.

_"You have never thought about if you were completely straight or not." _A different voice inquired from the same place in the back of his mind. Startled by his own thought Phil choked on a deep breath midway through, causing an alarmed cry from Dan who was now down the hall. Shoving the peculiar question aside Phil tried to finish his choking as quickly and quietly as possible.

"Yeah!" He squeaked back finally, still recovering from the feeling of having air stuck in his throat. Dan appeared through the lounge door with a first aid kit, water bottle, a towel, and cell phone. Walking further into the room Phil could make out his black form against the wall.

"Dan, what are you-NO!" Phil cried out as Dan flicked the lights on midsentence. Both men cringed away from the shining bulbs as they room was suddenly infiltrated by harsh white light. Blinking rapidly to try and clear the dots from his vision, Dan clumsily began making his way back to the couch. Phil, however, had opted to bury his head into the arm of said couch and was grumbling softy into the thick material. After placing the items in his hands on the coffee table Dan fell, rather sloppily, next to his injured flat mate. Sighing, he reached over and shook Phil's shoulder.

"Come on Phil, sit up! We need to take care of your foot!" He groaned, exhaustion once again consuming him as his adrenaline began to fade and his body became aware that it was only 3 in the morning. Phil just groaned and mumbled louder. Though Dan couldn't make out each individual word he could pick out, light, stupid, and no.

"Phil! Come on!" Dan continued to whine, his patience growing dangerously thin. "You'd better sit up in ten seconds or else…" He stated, hating how weak his threat sounded.

Once again Phil gave a groan and a mumble with special emphasis on the word "no". Growling deeply Dan resisted the urge to strange his best friend. There was no way he was going to give up on cleaning Phil's foot, but that left him with the question of how he was going to get said boy to cooperate. Hand still on Phil's shoulder he felt it slide down the older boys' torso as he lazily melted deeper into the couch. Suddenly Phil jerked slightly and a strangled sound like a giggle interrupted Dan's annoyed thoughts. Glancing wearily over at Phil, the brunet couldn't help but smile as he heard more giggles emerge from the couch arm. Suddenly an idea came to Dan's mind, and at the moment he knew he had one the fight.

"Oh Phil!" Dan spoke in a sing-song voice. The giggles stopped and Phil tilted his head slightly so that his eyes could see his friend.

"Yeah?" Phil replied, the word slightly disoriented by his weird angle. He didn't have time to elaborate on his question though as Dan was suddenly on top of him, hands at the surprised boys sides. Phil's eyes widened in shock, and then horror as thick streams of laughter tumbled endlessly from his soft lips as Dan began tickling him.

"I warned you!" Dan cried out in amusement, his hyena laugh mixing in with Phil's soft one as they continue to wrestle on the couch. Phil had somehow maneuvered out from under Dan and was now on the floor, desperately trying to crawl away to safety. However his attempts were in vein as Dan sat up once more and continued his torture.

"Alright fine! I'll sit up! I'll sit up!" Phil cried out after another two minutes of tickling and failed escape. Nodding in satisfaction at his work, Dan removed his hands from Phil's sides and once again suck into the back of the couch. Phil, who was now breathing hard, slowly stood up off the ground and cautiously joined his friend. Dan rolled his eyes at Phil's antics but didn't say anything.

As soon as Phil sat down Dan patted a spot next to his leg, and Phil obediently propped his foot up for treatment. Leaning over Dan grabbed the decent sized first aid kit and plopped it on his lap. Opening it with a small click he began digging through medical objects that both intrigued and terrified him. After a few moments of searching, he finally smiled as he found what he was looking for. Holding the small tool in his hand, he quietly shut the first aid kit and placed it back onto the coffee table. Noticing Phil's curious glance Dan faced the young man and opened his right hand to reveal a small metal pair of tweezers, the look on face apologetic.

"Alright, let's get this party stared." Dan stated as he began hunting for pieces of porcelain in the gash.

**And there was chapter one! What do you think? Do you like it? Do you dislike it? Is it to generic? What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? What do you want to happen in the next chapter? Let me know in the reviews please! Love ya! **

**~VampireFluteChick~ **


End file.
